Kansha Suru, Aisuru
by Kiyoshi Dot
Summary: Just a short little story I put together about our most beautiful couple spending a peaceful moment together; and the deep love felt.


Title: Kansha Suru, Aisuru -- Thank you, Beloved  
Author: Kiyoshi a.k.a. Moon Goddess  
Rating: PG  
Email: PeachsnCreme@Juno.com  
  
Normal Disclaimers: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon are © Naoko Takeuchi,   
Bandai, Kodansha, Toei Animation, etc.   
  
A note from the author: Hey peoples, can ya believe it? A new story!!  
Must admit ta ya'll, I never thought I'd be writing much of anything  
for quite sometime. And to be honest, I'm really not to sure if this   
story even has a plot to it. I was waiting by my computer, and I just  
started typing, having no idea at all what or why I was doing so.  
And out of no where, this odd kind of story emerged, and I decided to  
send it out. I do hope all of you enjoy it, and remember -- FEEDBACK!!  
  
Just before you continue, I'd just like to say thank-you to Redrose   
and Patricia Dawson for inspiring me to write romance fanfics in the   
first place. To the many fanfic readers who have sent me such   
ancouraging info, you guys are what make into the writer that I am.  
Thank you!  
And most importantly, to my Lord and Savior Jesus Christ, for giving   
me the ability to write in the first place. Thank-you all SOOO much!!!  
  
"If I could have just one wish,  
it would be simply this;  
one touch of your lips,   
one sound of your voice,  
just to have one moment with you."  
~Anonymous  
  
  
Japanese Translations  
Youma: Monster  
Tenshi: Angel  
Aishiteru: I love you  
Koibito: Sweetheart  
Itsumo: Always  
  
  
~Kansha Suru, Aisuru~  
(Thank you, Beloved)  
  
Perhaps it's the things least expected of life that you   
appreciate the most. The blooming of spring flowers, the rippling   
sound of a babbling brook, or just maybe the smile of a passing   
person that causes that warm sensation to grow in your heart.  
Maybe it's the brisk autum air as it nips at your flesh that   
causes an excitement to flow through your viens, even though you may   
have no idea why.  
Or maybe, it is the sighting of some one you care deeply about   
that makes your heart melt, and your blood to heat.   
Perhaps it is the tinkling sound of her laughter as it floats   
through the breeze and past your ears, soft music that no orcastra   
could ever create, only her.  
Maybe it is the way her small lips curve at the edges into a   
smile that takes your breath away, and causes you to want nothing more   
then just her.  
Could it be the way she slips her small hand into mine, lacing  
her slender fingers through my own and pressing close against my body   
that causes my very soul to sing?  
I know all of these things about her by plain memorazation.  
I know every crevace of her flawless and smooth as satin face, the   
delicatsy of her petite body as it leaves a light pressure on my lap   
as she sits.  
The way her saphirre eyes gaze up at me adoringly as I tie my   
arms around her slim waist, a sweet giggle escaping from between her   
two rose bud lips as I teasingly squeeze her stomache.  
I can remember how it feels as she rests her head in the crook   
of my neck, her golden hair like silk as it brushes against my skin.  
Her arms are long and her flesh soft as I run my hands up and   
down their length, a soft sigh coming from her as I do so.  
I can feel the warm rays of sunlight bath over us as the sun  
slowly begins to dip behind the mountain top, small caps of snow   
blanketing them.  
She had smiled and remarked in a faraway, dainty tone that   
the mountains seemed to be wearing little hats of snowy fluff as the   
winter snow rested on their pointy tips.  
I hadn't said much to that remark, just enjoying the sound of   
her sweet voice and the comfort of knowing she was with me.  
The peaceful atmosphere was almost to good to be true; no   
ruthless enemies trying to attack the people of earth, no sinister   
plot to tear the two of us apart. Just... peace, pure and almost   
unimaginable peace that held the two of us together in this rare   
momment by a sunset.  
The snow crunched beneath my weight as I shifted on the bench,   
but it was not cold at all this strange weather we experianced. There   
was no wind, and the sun was unusally warm for this time of year.  
She wore only the article of clothing; jeans and a slim   
T-shirt, and I a pair of black slacks and a white shirt.  
We were not cold at all on this winter day, the heat from  
eachothers bodies radiated through each of us, warming us down to  
our very core.  
Still, I had worried that there might be a chance of her   
catching a cold, so around the two of us was a fleecy blanket,   
draping over my shoulders and tying around in front of us.  
She snuggled closer aginst my chest, her long legs hanging   
over my own, and I welcomed it completly; my arms tightning around   
her in a loving embrace.  
The quiet atmosphere was broken by her softly asking me,   
"Did you enjoy your christmas?"  
I smiled and tilted my head slightly to the side so I could   
see her face now gazing foward at the pale blue sky.  
She had such a pleasent complexion, one that made me begin to   
ache inside; I loved her so much.  
"Ofcourse I did, love." I replied gently. "It was the best one   
yet."  
Her eyes softened at this and she murmured, "I'm so glad, I   
was worried that we might not have a such a beautiful christmas at all.  
So many battles... so many fears... but everything turned out   
perfectly, I'm so happy."  
As so was I.   
Many fierce confromtations with cunning youma's had commerced   
between the senshi of justice and demons of evil.   
There were such frightning times when I had thought we were   
going to lose everything; our homes, our friends... our love.  
So many times had hope been shattered by lies and decite,   
desprete plans to destroy the bond the senshi and I had among   
eachother.   
And just when I may have thought that the wickedness of   
darkness had prevailed, her light had grown strong and true, blotting   
out all evil as the bright star of her love spread all through out all  
the universe.  
Finally, now, all was calm, all so so rich in life and love.  
"Thank you." She said softly, causing my thoughts to direct   
back to her.  
I looked down at her and replied, "... For what?"  
She was quiet for a bit, and I could feel the tips of her   
fingers bush along my hand then tighten around it slightly.  
"For - for being there." Was her quiet reply. "For never   
giving up on me, even when it felt that the entire world had."  
I could feel my heart swell with love for her, such love that   
it almost frightened me.  
"Beloved," I whispered, my lips carressing her ear and causing   
her to shiver in response. "I will never give up you, never. You are   
my light, my everything; tenshi, aishiteru."  
She was quiet for a moment, and I saw her swallow hard.  
"Koibito," Her face tilted upward to mine, and our noses   
touched.  
I could see her cereulan orbs grow hazey with tears and she   
whispered in a rather choked fashion, "Thank you, with everything   
within me, I thank you. I love you so much, I - I do not know what I   
could do without out you. How - how I could even live."  
"Oh baby." I murmured, wondering how I ever could have been   
blessed in such a way by being given such a precious treasure.  
I gently placed a kiss on her tear stained cheek, her eyelids   
closing as I did so.  
"You won't ever," I told her husikly as I nuzzled at the soft   
curve of her neck, "Ever, have to live without me. I will always be   
with you; itsumo."  
She sighed softly, and rested her head on my right shoulder;   
her warm breath beating gently at my flesh.  
We sat there together, snuggled deeply in one anothers' arms,   
our hearts beating in syncronyzed rythym, and peacefully shared the   
night time view as the twinkling stars began to apear.  
After all we have gone through, and the many more trials we   
may have to face, I know that through all struggles and perhaps,   
desperation, we will make it through.  
Our love will shine bright, nothing will be able to snuff it   
out, and our lives together will grow even more beautiful then I know   
either one of us will ever be able to imagine.  
The lake glistened in the moonlight, as it replaced the sun in  
its silver rays of the moon.  
A new day, a new year... a new life.  
She was sleeping now, I could feel it; asleep in my arms.  
The knowledge of knowing she felt so safe with me that she   
could be able to drift off to the land of dreams was so comforting.  
This moment may end by tomorrow, but that's ok, I know we will   
experiance many more times like these in the future, in the new years   
yet to come.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
:sighs: Yes, I know that was an odd one, but I've been meaning to write  
something like that for a while. I wanted to write a story, or more  
of a scene rather, that was just about feelings for one another, and  
a peaceful moment shared.  
I must say, this is the first time I have ever written anything where  
names were not mentioned. What did ya think? Should I have mentioned  
the names, or was it fine without it? I am sure all of you know which   
two characters I am talking about ( c'mon, when have I ever written a   
story that was *not* based on them!? ) but if ya don't know, then email   
me and I will tell ya.  
  
One last thing, for those who might be wondering when the next chapter  
of The Symbol of the Rose will be posted, I must repeat that I truly  
have no idea. Keep watching moonromance.com to find out.  
Also, I am going to create a mailing list that anouces when I have   
posted new stories or chapters, so if ya want to join, email me and  
tell me!!!  
  
Thank you and God Bless!!  
~~Kiyoshi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
